


Snapped

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [37]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Passion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You've been with a gang for a while, and let's face it: you've got it bad for a certain enforcer. Much to your surprise, he has it bad for you too, but you don't find out until he snaps.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to fulfill this request, but I just didn't have a good idea until now. Thanks for your patience, anon!   
> Original Request: I saw one request slot was open soooo,, can I request Arthur Morgan x F!Reader and Arthur comes back from like a two week job extremely frustrated and what not and you just happen to be in the right time at the right place (Reader isn’t his S/O *yet* but they both have major crushes on eachother) and Arthur can only make up the sentence “need you now”. Sorry if that’s too weird hahah, thank you   
> For the last request about Arthur being frustrated and going animalistic.. I forgot to mention that I’d like it if he was usually high honor but something inside him just snapped lol

You had joined the Van der Linde gang not too long ago, probably a few months at this point. Ever since you had met Arthur, time had flown by, every moment you had with him wasn't long enough, and every moment without him felt like an eternity. 

Unfortunately, you were not sure if he felt the same way. Sure, he was kind, funny, surprisingly gentle and sensitive when he wanted to be. He was quick to help you out around camp, and he never let anyone get away with giving you shit. 

But you saw that he was kind to everyone. You would watch him as he shuffled around camp, checking in with people, making sure they were alright, seeing if they needed anything from him. For a man with a bounty on his head and blood on his hands, he was incredibly caring to those he called family. 

Family. That's all you'd ever be to him, you thought. He probably saw you the same as he saw the other ladies in camp: women who were only friends, not women to court. Mary-Beth, who had confessed to having had a small crush on Arthur when she first joined the gang, had told you that he had no interest in romantic love after his heart was broken by the last girl he courted.

But that didn't stop you from feeling the way you did. You cared for him, wanted him to see you as a woman, wanted him to take you and show you how much of a man he was. 

If you had some time alone, as rare as that was with the camp being as large as it was, you would snake your hand down your skirt and caress yourself, mouthing Arthur's name, imagining his big hands wrapped around your waist as he thrust inside of you, taking you mindlessly, moaning your name as he spent himself inside of you. 

Those lurid thoughts kept you warm, they kept you sane for a time. But they did not assuage the longing in your heart. 

***

Two weeks had passed since the last time you had seen Arthur. Time had slowed to an insufferable crawl, each passing day making your mood more anxious, more grumpy. 

"He'll be back," Tilly said, patting your shoulder as you scrubbed the laundry mindlessly, your eyes staring towards the forest path that led to camp. 

"I, uh, what?" 

Tilly laughed. "It's all over your face. You miss Arthur."

You stared down at the basin of water and shrugged. "Doesn't everyone?" 

"Not as much as you, clearly."

Sighing, you picked up the shirt you were washing and started wringing it dry. "If it's that obvious, has he noticed, you think?" 

Tilly shook her head. "Probably not. All the girls have been sweet on him at one time or another, but he's never made a move, and they all move on. The sooner you let him go, the sooner you can move on too."

You sighed again. "I don't know if I can."

Tilly gave you a sympathetic smile. "I understand. Just… think about it."

***

As the two of you finished hanging up the laundry to dry, you heard hoofbeats in the distance. Looking towards the trail head, you saw a familiar silhouette against the disappearing sunlight.

Unable to help yourself, you ran towards him. 

"Arthur!" you called out, happiness lacing your voice. 

He pulled up his horse and looked at you. His face was twisted in a frown, but when his eyes landed on you and recognition registered in his mind, he blinked. And then his eyes were stained with a dark hunger and his lips curved ever so slightly. It made him look incredibly sexy, especially since he had turned his look upon you. His gaze raked your body and you felt as if you had been set on fire.

Reaching down, he wrapped his hands around you and pulled you onto his horse. 

"Arthur?" 

Turning his horse around, he galloped out of camp without a single word, with you seated in his lap, wondering what was going on. 

***

"Back so soon? Need another bath…?" 

The hotel clerk trailed off when he saw you behind Arthur, his eyebrow raising in question. You just smiled and stepped closer to Arthur, indicating that you were not in any danger. He nodded discretely as Arthur threw down a dollar and all but dragged you upstairs.

When the two of you were finally alone in the hotel room, you turned to him. 

"Arthur, what–" 

"Need you. Now."

That was all you got out of him before he stepped forward and engulfed you in a tight embrace as he claimed a kiss from you. He spared no time for pleasantries, his hands wandering down to your backside, pulling you close. You could feel his body, hard and hot against yours, and you ached to feel more. Reaching up to his shirt, you began unbuttoning, your nervous fingers trembling. 

Taking your hands in his, he brought them to his lips and kissed them before helping you remove his shirt. You ran your hands along his broad shoulders, his chest, feeling the texture of his chest hair as you traced the happy trail down past his navel, finally reaching his belt. You looked up at him to find his eyes dark with lust. 

Arthur reached up to the collar of your shirt and began undoing your buttons, his need to feel your skin battling with his desire to take his time and enjoy the sweet gift of your surrender. As your shirt came fluttering off your shoulders, he let out a breath of admiration as he leaned down and kissed your collarbone. His hands cupped your breasts through the thin fabric of your chemise, his thumbs rubbing your sensitive nipples. You let out a small noise of pleasure at his touch. 

Then as if something had snapped in him when he heard your moans, he suddenly grabbed the shoulder straps and pulled your chemise down, exposing you to the open air. He continued stripping you down, quickly getting your skirt and drawers off with a speed that belied his earlier languid movements.

Standing nude before him, you swallowed and looked shyly up at him. He let out a soft growl before wrapping his arms around you, lifting you up and carrying you to the bed, where he lay you down gently before stepping back, his hands lingering on your skin. He stood and stared at you as he removed his belt, his pants, his boots, his short drawers, everything, until he was naked, towering over you, hard and ready.

Without a word, he crawled over you until he covered your body, his hands digging into your hair. His hips rolled forward, the length of his shaft sliding along your slit, coating himself with your fluids. Keeping a steady pace, he kissed you again and again, barely stopping for air.

Then he angled himself and pushed inside of you. You felt him spread you open, felt him taking you over, felt his breath on your face as he stared at you, sinking inside of you, making you his. The intense dark gaze zeroed in on your lower lip as you bit down, trying not to cry out too loudly.

“Arthur,” you moaned.

He rumbled wordlessly in return and slowly began a primal rhythm, picking up speed as he felt your arms and legs wrap around him and pull him close to you, your hips rising to meet his. Each time you cried out, each time you grabbed at his body, Arthur’s control was chipped away until he became nothing more than an untamed beast, ravenous for the pleasure only your body could give him.

Arthur’s lips traced a line down your body, never breaking contact with your skin. He left a trail of wet kisses along your jaw and down your neck before nipping your collarbone, leaving love marks as he furiously pounded into you, drawing out more of your mewls of pleasure.

He sloppily kissed his way back up your neck to your ear, then he lifted himself up, took your legs and placed them on his shoulders. Leaning back down, he bent you nearly in half, his cock sinking deeper inside of you.

“Oh lord!” you yelped when he fucked you from this new angle, his face contorted with feral need. Deep rumbles reverberated in his large chest as he gripped you, his large hands holding you firmly as you started to writhe, your climax fast approaching.

Feeling you tighten around him, Arthur wrapped his hand around your throat, his other hand digging into your hair. He leaned forward until the tip of his nose touched yours, his eyes mesmerizing you with pure need.

“Mine,” he snarled ferociously.

As if his declaration triggered your release, you came with a strangled cry, your body shaking as the pleasure shot through you like a lightning bolt. Arthur didn’t stop, didn’t even slow down as he watched you come apart under him, memorizing this moment when you became his.

You looked up at Arthur with a smile and satisfaction in your eyes, and he gasped. With a shudder and a low moan, he pulled out of you and spent himself on your belly, thrusting his hips against you as he shot his spend onto your skin, not breaking eye contact with you for a single moment. As he slowed, he let your legs fall to either side of him before collapsing next to you, catching his breath.

A few minutes passed, as the only sound in the room was both of you breathing ragged, recovering from an intense release. When you finally turned to look at him, he blinked once, twice, then suddenly sat up. “I… I’m sorry darlin’, I don’t know what came over me,” he preemptively apologized as he started to move away from you.

You grabbed him and pulled him back into your arms. “Don’t leave. Stay with me. Please.”

Looking back at you with disbelief in his eyes, he shook his head. “You don’t want me. I’m just an old fool who took advantage of ya.”

You hugged him tighter. “Are you saying I don’t know what I want?”

“I’m sayin’ you don’t know me that well.”

“And I’m saying I want you, because I  _ do _ know you.” Taking his face into your hands, you turned him towards you, forcing him to look at you directly. “You’re kind, smart, funny, handsome, and most of all, a good man.”

“I—”

“Don’t you dare argue with me, Arthur Morgan.”

He swallowed. “Yes ma’am.”

You pulled him back down onto the bed, and he let you. He let you wrap your arms around him. He let you kiss him on his stubbled cheek. He let you whisper to him about how good of a man he was.

“I’ve been sweet on you for a while, Arthur. Make no mistake, now that I’ve had you, I’m staying with you. You’re going to need a crowbar to get free of me.”

Arthur smiled gently at you, finally succumbing to your sweet words of endearment. Pulling you into a tight hug, he buried his face in the crook of your neck. “My sweet darlin’. I ain’t ever lettin’ you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard to keep Arthur silent until the end! I kept writing naughty dialogue and then deleting it because I had to remember that I had a theme of just silent beastly lust this time around. Hope this fulfilled your request, anon!


End file.
